Girls can really pack a punch
by Writer By The Sea
Summary: The senshi fall into the world of the gundum piolets and Duo is possed and trys to take over the world. So the senshi and other gundum piolet have to stop Duo.Status:On Hold
1. The Angel who forgot she had wings

Girls can pack pretty hard punches  
Chapter-1  
  
"Come on girls this way!" Ami holding her little computer.  
" Why just why did he have to pick a mall?" Rei said exhausted, " I mean   
I'm so tempted to just go into the stores and try on the clothe try free samples and  
the shoes o just look at those shoes."   
" You're right those are some pretty nice shoes," Usagi said in agreement.  
" Come on you two he's already far enough ahead of us." Makoto said running ahead   
of the other four senshi.  
" He's in the elevator shaft going up." Ami shouted to the girls ahead of her,   
" be careful this elevator shaft is on the edge of two dimensions."  
" agh!" Makoto said as she stops waving her arms to keep her balance but falls in  
Usagi rams into her startled the two girls fall down followed by the other three.  
" Ahhhhh! I don't want to be a pancake, a pancake is something you eat!" Usagi   
Screamed shaking her head with her fists clenched at her chest, while she's kicking  
her legs.  
" Oh, don't worry Usagi," said Ami calmly.  
" Yeah meatball head, don't you remember that you have wings?" Rei said with a   
cross look on her face.  
" Oh............, yeah i forgot, he...he...he............."Usagi said rubbing her head.  
" Don't just sit there carry us down to the ground," Rei said spreading out her   
hands reaching Usagi's shoulders.  
" Right!" Usagi said with a determined look on her face. " everyone grab onto me."   
Usagi said as her wings spreaded out into the air.  
" Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Minako said as she fell past the four girls  
*Sweat drops over their heads*   
" That girl is just to silly," Makoto said shaking her head with her hand on her   
forehead.  
" Lets go get her," Usagi said as she glided down to where Minako was,   
"grab on Minako!"   
"Ok," Minako said as she grabbed onto Usagi's shoulders along with the other three  
senshi.  



	2. Apple boy

Girls can really pack a punch  
Chapter two  
  
" Hey batter batter batter, swing!" Duo shouts out at a girl's softball game.  
" Be quiet Duo you know that they can't hit it very hard," Wufei says biting into an apple.   
Above them a hole opens and out fall five girls.   
" Girls transform quick!" says Ami as the five change back to their original forms.  
" Hey, Apple boy!" Makoto yelled out at Wufei " what do you mean girls can't hit far? They can hit  
as far as you probably can."  
" Ha ha ha, how girls are ssoooooo,............w....e...a..k...WEAK!" Wufei says with a grin on his face.  
" Ooooooo, I oda, " Makota says holding up one of her fists.   
" Ohhh, I'm so scared!" Wufei says waving his hands in the air.  
" Hello I'm Ami, and this is Usagi, Rei Minako, and Makoto." Ami said shaking hands with Quatre.  
" I'm Quatre, and this Hiirio, Trowa, Duo and Wufei," Quatre says, " It's a pleasure to meet  
you."  
" Oh the pleasure is all ours," Ami said cheerfully.  
" You're not from around here are you?" Quatre asks.  
" No we're not we came from another dimension." Minako said.  
" See it all happened while we were." Usagi says almost about to tell them their other identities  
when Rei puts her hand over Usagi's mouth.  
" We were shopping and fell into a portal," Rei says and they started to walk away.  
" Wait where are you going? If you need a place to stay you may stay with us." Quatre said looking at  
the Five.   
" Why thank-you Quatre," Ami accepted happily, "but how will we repay you?"  
" Why, you've already given me enough already wiht your friendship." Quatre said. Ami blushed a  
light pink.  
"Why Ami are you, ugh, why did you do that Rei?" Usagi said wincing with pain from Rei elbowing   
her.  
" So whats your house like?" Rei asked walking up to him and taking his arm.The girls then walk off   
with Quatre and Hiirio, Trowa, Duo and Wufei, watch.   
" Man those girls are sure good looking," Duo said then walks of, " Come lets go."  



	3. Inside the Mansion.

Girls can really pack a punch  
Chapter-3  
  
" Here it is," Quatre said as he opened the door to his mansion.  
" WHOA!" The five senshi whispered.  
" Good evening master and who may I ask are these fine young looking girls?" James said.  
" These girls will be staying with us, for I don't know how long, but anyway is dinner ready?  
Quatre asked.  
"Yes this way." James responded then showed them to the dinning room. As the eleven walked to the  
dining room, the five girls were amazed at the fine art and the pictures.   
" You have a beautiful house Quatre," Ami politely stated.  
" Why thank-you but my mother and father pick out all the art except for the art in my wing of our  
house.  
" Here we are master Quatre," James said as he opened the double doors. to the dinning room.  
" Here we are ladies please feel free to make yourselves at home my home is your home." Quatre   
said " please sit down." The rest of the night the ten chatted and had a great feast. Later that night,  
" Wow these bed sure are soft!" Usagi said as she plopped down onto one.  
" Yes they are Usagi they feel like they're clouds or feathers or how would you describe it Usagi?  
Usagi?" Rei said but Usagi had already drifted off.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
On the other side of town in an under ground base.   
" Master what are our plans to take over the planet?" Asked a shadowy figure.  
" We shall manipulate one of the Gundum pilots so they influence the Senshi to come to our base so  
they can't fight us. You know how tough they can be if they out their mind to it." The master said.  
" Yes master I will personally choose who we will posses." Edgar said and with that disappeared into  
the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The First Crush of the story.

Girls can really pack a punch   
Chapter-4  
  
*Note: I'm now starting to use -_-; which means that character has a sweat drop over their head ok, ok.  
  
  
  
" Good morning everyone, did you have a nice rest?" Quatre asked the senshi as they all were shown in to the  
dinning room, by James.  
" Yes thank-you very much," Ami answered politely. Usagi then gasps very loudly.   
" LOOK AT ALL THIS FOOD!" Usagi screams out loudly, then starts to gobble down everything she can.   
" Usagi you're being so rude," Rei says. -_-;   
" Mmm, this is delicious these pancakes and rice ball and o my these eggs look delicious!" Usagi says out loud.  
Everyone else-_-;.  
" But Makoto's cooking is better, this is great but Makoto's is better," Usagi commented.  
" Usagi you know that's not true," Makoto said denying that.  
" Well now how are we going to know that's true?" Duo commented. Then Makoto stared blushing.  
" Awww! Makoto." Minako said before she was cut off by Makoto's hand.  
" What! was that for?" Minako asked.  
" Um come with for a sec I want to show you my painting I did last night," Rei said, as she grabbed Minako by the   
arm and lifted her up.  
" But you don, owwww!" Minako said when she was stepped on the foot by Rei, who was dragging her up to her room.  
  
~*~  
" Lord Adonis, we've decided who we shall manipulate, it shall be Duo." Edgar said.  
" Very well tell Castron to begin a potion," Adonis commanded. " Watch out Duo where ever you are,   
Mwhahahahahaha!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hey Readers,  
Sorry I haven't written in like ages but I was on vacation in ocean city, Maryland aka the beach, but anyways  
Sorry again I would have written but there was no comp where I was staying. So any way again sorry for not  
writing and also sorry for this being so short but you know I'm tiered it's midnight and I want to get a nice start  
on my next story tomorrow. Ja ne! ^_^  
  
  
Writer By The Sea  
  



	5. Bathroom hogs

Girls can really pack a punch  
Chapter five  
  
" Come on Rei you're holding up the bathroom." said Minako.  
" Yeah, ya weak onna," Wufei sputtered out as he walked bye.  
" Weak okoto," Rei said in return. Wufei stopped in his tracks.  
" Weak onna," Wufei said once again.  
"Weak okoto," Rei sputtered out in return.  
"Weak onna," Wufei said once more. While Rei opened the door and stared at Wufei.  
" Weak okoto," Rei said for the last time.  
" Want to go to the movies this afternoon?" Wufei asked.  
" Sure," Rei said. Then Wufei went back to his room and Rei went back to the bathroom, Minako sighs.  
" Come on Rei I have a date too ya know." Minako said. Just then Ami and Quatre walked up arm in arm.  
" O, Minako if you need another bathroom there are over twenty in this house," Quatre said. " Like the one in   
the room you're staying in."  
" REALLY! O kewl, o kewl o kewl o kewl. Minako said as she ran around I chibi form. While Minako was running  
around, Rei snuck into the bathroom in their room, and Makoto got into the one they were in front of.  
" OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How come every time I need a bathroom someone takes it as soon as I have   
a chance. It's ooooo, unfair," Minako whined.  
" You're free to use the bathroom in the room Makoto and I are sharing," Ami said cheerfully. " As soon as I'm  
ready for the opera."  
" -_-;" Minako had a sweat drop over her head.  
" Or you may use the one in the downstairs hallway," Quatre offered, with that Minako was already downstairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Master Adonis, the potion it's ready," Edgar said. Adonis walked over from the shadows.  
" Good now find me a test specimen," Adonis ordered. Edgar lifts up a frog.  
" Already taken care of my lord," Edgar said as he walked over to the table.  
" As you can see, after I put some drops in his mouth, although with a human we'll have to put it on his food or  
in his drink." Edgar said," But the frog has been manipulated to follow your voice and only your voice."  
" Very good Edgar, what do you call this frog?" Adonis said walking over to the window.  
" Fred, Fred the frog," Edgar answered smiling a little bit at Fred.  
" RIBBIT!" Fred croaked.  
" Fred! Come here," Adonis ordered, and then Fred began to go into a trance of so sort and then hopped over to  
Adonis. A Fly then started to buzz around Adonis's head." Fred kill this fly!" Then Fred's tongue leaped at the   
fly like a speeding bullet and then back into his mouth." Good very good Fred."  
" Shall I take him back, master?" Edgar asked.  
" Yes, and think of a plan where you'll be able to get the formula into Duo's drink or food." Adonis answered.  
" Yes my lord," Edgar replied, and then walked off into the dark gloomy hallway.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Note: ok if you didn't already know okoto means man or was it otoko? O well one of the two, if you know  
the correct form could you please tell me? Thanks. ^_~.  
Also this will be the last chapter for like two weeks because I' going on a little trip with my family. We'll  
have a computer, but it's not mine, but o well maybe I'll get one done when I'm up there, we're going to  
Wisconsin. Sorry if you can't read this font but I'm just trying out new ones. Ok bye.  
  
Writer By The Sea  
  



	6. Fantasy Characters

Girls can really pack a punch  
Chapter six  
  
  
"Rei are you ready?" Makoto asked as Rei was walking down the stairs.  
" Ready for what?" Asked Rei as she put on her purse.  
" For lunch, I made lunch. and I want to see everyone's reaction." Makoto said with a cheery smile on her face.  
" Hey everyone come here for a second," Minako screamed while sitting in the family room.  
" What is it," asked Duo as he walked into the room where every one was gathering.  
" Shh it's starting," Minako said as the commercial on TV ended and a lady with brown hair appeared.  
" Hello, I am Neo Silver Valerie, we know their names, we know their jobs and now we know their past life.  
Duo was a princess, Trowa an elf Wufei a huntsman, Heero a mermaid and Quatre was a knight a knight who  
was very very very constipated." Neo Silver Valerie," I'm Neo Silver Valkyrie back to you Silver Shadows."  
" Thank-you Neo Silver Valkyrie, And you can find more about them on our website at www.silverstation.net,  
that's the news for now good night."  
" THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Duo in unison.  
" Well I kind of like my past life," Wufei said putting his arm around Rei. Then Heero pulls out his gun.  
" Whoa buddy! I know I know you're going to kill me," Wufei said," Come on Rei lets get to the movies don't  
want to be late." he said as he grabbed Rei's arm.  
" Wufei the movie isn't until 4:00 and it's only 12:30," Rei said while being dragged. Wufei stopped.  
" Yes I know but if we don't go now I won't ever being seeing a movie again," Wufei said," Now lets go.  
"Ok, bye you guys," Rei, shouted right when she was walking out the door.  
" Bye," They all answered in unison.  
"Oh Heero, I've always wanted to meet a real live mermaid," Usagi said as she clanged onto His arm, Heero -_-;  
~*~*  
"Master, we think we may have found a slight problem with the potion," Edgar said as he walked into the room.  
" WHAT!" Adonis yelled." What do you mean you found a problem, it worked fine on the frog."  
" Well right there is the problem, it only works on animals," Edgar said in reply  
" Well then fix it I won't it done before the 15th," Adonis ordered.  
" But Master it's the 13th already," Edgar said.  
" Well I guess you better hurry then won't you?" Adonis said with a slight smirk.  
"Yes master, right away master," Edgar said as he walked out of the room.  
" You're very lucky Mr. Duo, lucky very lucky," Adonis said looking out the window down at the valley.  
~*~  
  
" Ok Wufei what are we going to do now? It's only 2:00, we have two hours and we already ate lunch."  
Rei said looking at her watch.  
"Well I don't know, want to go shopping?" Wufei said.  
" SURE! I'd love to, wait a min what's the catch here? No man no earth would want to go shopping." Rei said.  
" Well, on the next date we'll just have to do what I want to do," Wufei said with a grin.  
" Ok what ever," Rei said.  
"Well hello children, want some cheese?" said a SilverRay as she shoved a plate of cheese into their face,"   
Course ya do."  
" Uh, no that's ok," Wufei, said pushing away the cheese.  
" OF COURSE YOU DO!" Silver Ray.  
" Just bye the chasse so we can go shopping," Rei said.  
" O fine here a dollar for cheddar," Wufei said handing the lady a dollar.  
" Thanks sonny," Silver Ray said, then turned around and started skipping down the sidewalk," Do you know the  
Cheesy man the cheesy the cheesy man do you know the cheesy man who lives on lemon lane."  



	7. WATER!

Girls Can really pack a punch  
chapter 7  
  
"Man was that weird or what?"said Wufei, as he walked down the street with Rei holding on  
to his other arm.  
"Yeah i know," Rei said in agreement," What kind of cheese did you buy anyway?"  
" Um, i thing swiss or provolone, or was it cheddar?" Wufei answered.  
" O, ok, well any of those are fine, as long as i don't have to eat it," Rei said.  
" Ok, what movie do you want to go to?" Wufei asked as they walked on down the sidewalk.  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Ok, so who wants to try my Chicken Teriyaki?" Makoto said as she brought out a plate full of  
it.  
" Sure, I'll try any kind of chow," Duo said rubbing his hands together just waiting to dig into the   
feast which Makoto had fixed.  
" I've also made some fresh rice ball, which are not quiet ready yet, I'll be right back," Makoto   
said as she ran out of the room to finish her rice balls.  
" Let's dig in," Duo said about to start eating when.  
" No, you don't Duo it's red steaming hot," Makoto said just when she walked in carrying the rice   
balls on a tray.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT! WATER WATER WATER! I NEED  
SOME   
WATER!" Duo screamed as he ran around the room in chibi form with fire coming out of his  
mouth.  
Makoto giggled.  
" You're so funny Duo," Makoto said," Here's some nice ice cold water."  
"Gulp gulp gulp, Ahhhhhh," Duo said and then wiped his mouth off with the side of his arm.  
" Ok here's some water everyone else, and be careful not to burn your mouth." Makoto said  
handing   
everyone else at the table a tall glass of water.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ahhhhhh, nothing like a nice warm bath soothes the soul," said Kilpmar as he soaked in the  
lukewarm  
water and sipping his martini.  
~Knock Knock Knock~  
" Um, master, may i come in?" Edgar said behind the door.  
" No not right now Edgar please come back," Kilpmar said.  
" But master," Edgar said in hesitation.  
" But nothing!" screamed Kilpmar," never disturb me while i am in the bath."  
" y-y-yes master," Edgar said as her turned around and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*A.N.*  
ok i don't know if you noticed and i don't know if this is true but i think this chapter is the  
shortest   
so far and that's only because this is being writtne at my cousin's house and i have a very busy  
schedule while visiting my mom's side of the family whne i rarely ever see them any way so you  
can  
kinda tell why that's is. hope you're all enjoying the story so far.  
  
~*Writer By The Sea*~ 


	8. The Magic Cake.

Girls can really pack a punch  
chapter eight  
  
A.N: ok yes i know this is short but alot of ppl have been waiting so like i want to get it up ok buh bye hope you like it so far.  
************************************************  
" Mmm this is really good, once my mouth cooled off," said Duo.  
"...........................................yes......................it....................really......................is..............." Trowa said as he looked up with a very little unnotible smile. although makoto could see, and she slightly blushed.  
" Whoa! Tro chan have you got a...OH WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR Hi-chan!" Duo sceramed, the ponytailed boy had stomped on his foot very hard.  
" Are you ok, D-chan?" minako asked.  
" Yes, i'm fine when ever you're around babe," Duo said with a big grin on his face.  
" Your so funy duo," Minako said with a giggle.  
" Why thank-you," said Duo. Him and Makoto then sat there for like five mins staring into each other eyes, with out blinking, at least thats what Minako thought. Then Minako blinked.  
" Ha! I won the staring contest!!!!!" Duo screamed. Everyone else then got a sweat drop over thier heads.  
" Baka..," Trowa said crossing his arms.  
" What what did i do?" Duo asked.  
" Nothing nevermind," Quatre answered. Makoto then walked out of the room. Five mins later, she walks back in with a big silver tray.  
" Who wants strawberry short cake?" Makoto asked. Duo's eyes then got very big and round at the site of the lucious cake drenched in icing with ripe juicy red strawberries on top.  
" I Do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Everyone except Heero and Trowa who just sat there.  
" Yes please," they said in their monotone voices.  
" Alrighty then,"Makoto spun it in the air took the knife and spun it too then put a plate in front of everyone and down fell a peice onto their plates.  
" Enjoy!" Makoto said as she sat down and quietely ate her slice. 


	9. Has Duo fianally gotten a girl?

Girls can really pack a punch  
chapter nine  
  
A*N*: sorry this took so logn but school started again and you know.  
  
"BURP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo let out a big one.  
" Ewww Duo!" Usagi said, she reaced in her pocket and pukked somthing out. She twitched ehr rist and out poped a hand fan, she starte to fan and held her nose.  
" Awww, poor Duo, are you full?" Minako asked, rubbing his belly.  
" Yeah :-(," Duo replied.  
" Ok," Minako helped him up, winked to Usagi, and the two lover birds went to Minako's room.  
" Erg i think i ate too mcuh pie," Duo said.  
" Oh, i think it wasn;t sweet enough," Minako said.  
" Yeah i guess, where are we?" Duo asked.  
" In my bedroom," She replied.  
" Oh..we are are we?" Duo said with a smirk. He ot up minako was sitting on the foot of her bed, he walked over to her and leaned closer and closer, she leaned back a little.  
" What are you doing?" she said with a smirk.  
" Nothing..but you look so beautiful tonight, althought your sapphire eyes always twinkle in that inrrasistable way," he replied. He kept leaining and their lips touched, they jerked away fro a second, but then began to make out.  
  
A.N.; don't worry, nothing serious just kissing. ^.^;;; Also sorry this was short i wanted to get this out onto fanfiction.net so peeps could read it :-p 


End file.
